TiK ToK
|year = 2009 |mode = Classic |dg = |difficulty = (JDGH) |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 73 (JD2/''JDW2''/''JDGH'') 81 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = TikTok |audio = |dura= 3:24 |kcal= 23}} "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a young woman that has long blue hair and pink diamonds near her left eye shaped like scratch marks. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt with multiple holes in it, a blue skirt also with multiple holes in it, and pink shoes with blue ruffles. She also wears a yellow undershirt, pink socks, a pink belt and blue and yellow wristbands. She has a cyan outline. She looks similar to Ke$ha. Remake In the remake, the dancer is in a slightly lighter hue. tiktok_coach_1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The lightnings bring the dancer to the screen. The floor is the same as Fame and Only Girl (In The World). The lamps are more far away from each other in the remake and the lightnings in the corners are now in full opacity. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth and your left hand on your hip. Gold Move 3: 'Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move of the routine. Tiktokgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) ticktok-1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Tiktokgm2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) tiktok-2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tiktokgm3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) tiktok-3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups TiK ToK ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Dynamite * Want To Want Me * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Tribal Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of ''JD 2) * Animals (Club) Captions TiK ToK ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Pulse * Chicken Dance * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *''Junk (which refers to genitalia) and Drunk are censored. *This is the second song with any censorship in the ''Just Dance'' series, the first being Bebe. However, in Bebe the censorship was already there, which makes TiK ToK the first song to have censorship added by Ubisoft. *This is the first song by Ke$ha in the series; it is followed by ''We R Who We R'', Die Young, C'mon and ''Timber''. *''TiK ToK'' and C'mon are the only songs by Ke$ha to not debut as DLCs. **Currently, this is the only Ke$ha song to never have become a DLC, after C'mon became a recycled DLC in Just Dance 2015. *'Gold Move 2' was not intended to be a Gold Move, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=satTIKayeqI **Additionally, the pictograms were slightly different. This was later changed. *In Just Dance Wii, this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like they're your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song does not appear in that game, but it appears in Just Dance Wii 2. *On the Just Dance Now square, the diamonds near the dancer's eyes are not visible. *The dancer appears on both the PAL and NTSC covers for Just Dance 2. *The coach was remade differently on the cover in Just Dance Now ''than she is in the actual gameplay. *''TiK ToK has a completely altered color scheme on the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya and Firework. *The dancer resembles P1 of Soul Bossa Nova. *Along with Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, it was later returned later that day. *When the Just Dance Now release of the song was announced via social networks, the Just Dance: Greatest Hits coach was accidentally used instead of the Just Dance Now remake. look here *The coach's hair is shorter on the menu icons of Just Dance 2, Greatest Hits and Wii 2. *In Just Dance Now, the lightning sound from the beginning is removed. In Just Dance Unlimited, it is re-added, along with female laughter. *In Just Dance Unlimited, the sound effect from Just Dance 2’s four-to-one countdown is still present at the start of the routine. * In the Just Dance Now files, a Beta pictogram can be found. It looks very similar to a pictogram used in the Just Dance 2/Greatest Hits/Wii 2 ''versions of the routine. * The three pink stripes on her right eye are mirrored on the avatar. * A red shadow of the dancer along with a red warning sign is used as a placeholder bubble while selecting a DLC from the store in ''Just Dance 2. '' * This coach appears in the intro of every ''Just Dance 3 preview gameplay, along with the coach from Firework. Gallery Tiktokjd2new.jpg|''TiK ToK'' TiK ToK.png|''TiK ToK'' (JD:GH/Wii 2) Tiktok.jpg|''TiK ToK'' (Remake) tiktokmenu.png|''TiK ToK'' on the Just Dance 2 menu tiktok_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 407.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 and later games 200407.png|Golden avatar 300407.png|Diamond avatar tiktokjd2.jpg|Gameplay tiktokdancer2.jpg|Coach extraction 1 tiktok-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TiKToKdifferentsquares.png|Comparision between Just Dance Now and advertisement squares Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.15.52.png|Different Pictograms tiktokback.jpg|Background coach_jd2_tiktok2.png|Coach extraction 2 tik tok now beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram TiK ToK Placeholder Dlc.png|The song used as a placeholder bubble in the in game store on Just Dance 2 Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the intro of the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays Videos Ke$ha - TiK ToK Just Dance 2 - TiK ToK Tik Tok Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Dance Now - Tik Tok 5*stars TiK ToK - Ke$ha - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Ke$ha - TiK ToK 5 Stars Superstar Gameplay-0 References Site Navigation it:TiK ToKpl:TiK ToKru:TiK ToK Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser